(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle dynamic control system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of controlling a vehicle wheel spin that, when a wheel spin occurs in a vehicle, reduces engine torque to prevent the wheel spin.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various attitude control apparatuses, such as ESP and ESC, have been provided in vehicles. The attitude control apparatus detects and analyzes a yaw moment of the vehicle traveling. When the condition of spin or under steer is satisfied, the attitude control apparatus applies a braking force to an inner wheel or an outer wheel, or each wheel in operative association with a TCS (traction control system) and an ABS (antilock brake system) to control the attitude of the vehicle.
The vehicle attitude control apparatuses have been mounted to luxury cars because they are expensive.
Therefore, when an excessive wheel spin occurs in the vehicle without the attitude control apparatus, such as ESP or ESC or with the attitude control apparatus that is out of order, there is no way to solve the problem of the wheel spin, and drivability deteriorates, which may come to a traffic accident.
In addition, when the right and left wheels are driven under different road conditions, an excessively large difference in speed between the left wheel and the right wheel occurs. When this driving condition is maintained, a differential apparatus of a transmission is damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.